The present invention relates to lifting devices for transporting cargo between ground level and upper stories in residential dwellings.
Multiple occupancy, multistory residential units, either owned or leased, oftentimes do not have elevators or interior stairwells for transporting goods and other cargo to above ground units. In such cases, cargo access is provided by exterior stairs, landings and balconies. Many such units may involve carrying large and cumbersome items up a large number of steeply inclined steps. With regard to rental vacation properties, a substantial number of items must be transported daily, up and down, between the unit and the user""s vehicle. Typical goods and supplies, while oftentimes bulky and numerous, are generally lightweight.
Various commercial hoist systems have been proposed for raising and lowering construction supplies. Therein capacities are significant, both in terms of weight and size. Accordingly, the lifting systems are massive and complex, placing such devices beyond the range of needs and costs for residential purposes.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,353 to Pichon discloses a construction service elevator having a free standing tower that raises an enclosed cabin for delivering supplies and materials to elevated floors at a construction project. The mast is formed of multiple metal panels and a complex rail system for elevating the cabin. A similar complex commercial hoist in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,652 to Schmid and U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,545 to Meyer.
Lighter duty lifts have also been proposed for construction materials. Nonetheless the masts, guide structures and support attachment are geared for the commercial environment and excessive in size and cost for the lesser requirements of individual usage. Examples of the foregoing are winch operated hoists as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,545 to Slais, 2,531,346 to Schuchert, U.S. Pat. No. 710,686 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,236 to Schribler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,773 to Basham, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,356 to Chen et. al.
Individual personnel lifts, primarily for enabling disabled hunters to raise their wheelchairs into trees, have been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,265 to Lebrocquy wherein a wheeled and trailerable portable mast may be anchored to a tree and a wheelchair platform elevated by a winch to raised the disabled person into hunting position.
The foregoing hoists, however, do not provide a means for handling in a cost effective manner the various and sundry goods and supplies for personal usage, where living quarters are vertically separated from the vehicle transfer site.
The present invention provides a readily installed cargo lift for multiple user, exterior stairway residential units that facilitates the transfer of cargo to and from the user""s vehicle to an accessible exterior landing with guard rails, such as a porch or balcony. The lift includes a rectangular tubular mast that is attached at a lower end to a permanent base adjacent landing at attached at an upper end to the building. A drive unit is compactly carried on the mast at a height of about a conventional automobile trunk or light truck bed. A carrier sleeve is disposed over the mast and includes guide rollers for permitting stable translation along the length of the mast between a lower position at the drive unit an elevated positions corresponding to the guard rails at the exterior landings. A cargo container is cantilevered to the sleeve and has an upwardly and forwardly opening receptacle positioned for loading and unloading at the railing of the landing such that the user may conveniently load and unload the materials and supplies. The sleeve has a lower stop position at the drive unit for convenient location to the trunk or bed of the transport vehicle. The sleeve is selectively moved between the landings and the vehicle by an electric winch on the drive unit. The winch cable is routed interior of the mast over a top pulley and downwardly attached to the sleeve. The winch is operated by a control unit positioned at ground level and lockable to provide controlled access to authorized parties only. The raised loading position may be enclosed or screened to reduce access by children. The resultant cargo lift enables residents ready transfer of goods between elevated living units and ground level without the need to traverse hazardous stairways.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a residential cargo lift permitting the transfer of goods and supplies between ground level and elevated exterior landings adjacent living units.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact and secure exterior cargo lift system for allowing authorized parties to transfer items between vertical residence locations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mast supported cargo lift for personal supplies that allows a user to transfer goods from vehicle height to a vertical hoist for delivery to an elevated exterior landing.